Una intrusa!
by fandb
Summary: bra piensa que es su opotunidad para conquistar a Goten ya que el acababa de terminar con pares pero llegara una chica que arrinuara sus planes   [GxB]


Era una mañana soleada y el viento rosaba la blanca piel de cierto chico de pelo y ojos azabaches mientras el pensaba que pudo haber hecho para merecer todo lo que le estaba pasando. Pero una voz lo saco de sus pensamientos…

Goten..- le llamaba su madre- Trunks esta abajo con Pan y te estan buscando.

Ya voy mama- dijo el sin mucho animo ya que probablemente trunks y pan querian sacarlo en la noche para que olvidara a la chica con la que acaba de terminar ya que descubrio que ella lo engañaba..- diles que me esperen un momento..

Se vistio rapido y en unos minutos estuvo abajo con su amigo y sobrina que ya lo esperaban impaciente..

Hasta que al fin tio goten…! – dijo Pan muy animada

Amigoo! Que tal?- Le dijo trunks- dime porfavor que ya no estas pensando en Pares..

Hola Pan.. Trunks – dijo bajando la cabeza con cierta expresión de tristeza-lo siento pero.. a pesar de todo lo que me hizo no puedo dejar de pensar en ella…

Bueno tio no te preocupes ya veras que con el tiempo seguro conoceras a otra chica y olvidaras a Pares por completo- dijo Pan tratando de dar animos a su tio que ya se veia bastante triste.

Si, Pan tiene razon mas pronto de lo que te imaginas ya estaras pensando en otraa! Pero.. mientras pasa ese tiempo te queremos invitar a que vayas a un antro con nosotros… Habran unas chicas muy lindas.. – hablo el joven de cabellos lilas con una tono de picardia..

Trunks te estoy escuchando.. – dijo pan cerrando el uño con una venita en la cabeza..

Ayyyy… no lo se.. la verdad no tengo muchas ganas de ir.. no me siento muy bien..-musito goten con un dejo de tristeza- ademas ustedes son pareja.. y no quiero estar de violinista ¬¬

No te preocupes que tambien va a ir Bra.. y no t vas a quedar solo.!. hablo Trunks tratando de convencerlo para que vaya..

Mmmm.. esta bien pero si me aburro me regreso..

Ok..! Bra se va a poner muy feliz!!!- dijo casi para si misma.. pero ambos la escucharon

Porque lo dices..?- preguntaron ambos jóvenes al mismo tiempo

No! Por nada.! – dijo pan con nerviosismo y agitando la manos.- Entonces pasamos por ti a las 10.30 de la noche esta bien.?

Si.. esta bien.. – dijo goten mientras se despedia de la pareja

**En la noche en Capsule Corp**

Bra apurate sino llegaremos tarde para recoger a Goten!- gritaba Trunks desde el premier piso de su mansión.

Ya voy Trunks esperate!- decia Bra mientras se termiana de echar rimel en sus largas pestañas y bajaba las escaleras, ella tenia que estar perfecta para su querido Goten ya que estaba sin compromisos otra vez y esa seria la ocasión perfecta para conquistarlo.

Al fin Bra! Te demorabas mucho!- dijo la joven de cabellos y ojos oscuros que estaba abrazada de Trunks

Bueno nos vamos noo?. Hablo trunks

Esta bien!- gritaron al mismo tiempo las chicas

En poco tiempo llegaron a la casa de goten que estaba un poco desanimado pero queria divertirse esa noche. Unos segundos después sono el timbre agoten bajo y los quiso saludar pero se quedo pasmado al ver a la hermana menor de su mejor amigo… estaba simplemente hermosa..ya no era la niña con la que siempre peleaba ya estaba hecha toda una mujer.

Hola Goten!- saludo la peli azul que lo miraba fijamente a lo ojos

Ho-hola bra..- dijo goten

Bueno nos vamos..- dijo trunks rompiendo sin querer la atmosfera que se estaba formando entre su hermana y su mejor amigo.- Goten lamento decirte que tendremos que ir volando ya que mis aeronaves no estan funcionando

No te preocupes Trunks.. no hay ningun problema

Y asi partieron volando y descendieron tres cuadras antes del antro, caminaban lentamente, trunks hablaba con pan y goten con bra, esta ultima estaba cogida del brazo del joven de cabello negro, pero algo desvio la atención de Goten de la conversación que tenia con su amiga. Una chica caminando al otro lado de la acera, era una chica muy bonita de cabello marron con una figura que cualquier mujer envidiaria, tenia vestido con un prfundo escote y una falda muy corta, pero lo que llamo mucho mas la atención del joven Son fue que se parecia mucho a Pares, la chica con la que acababa de terminar. De pronto vio como la chica estaba apunto de caer al piso desmayada, y con una velocidad que solo un sayajin puede tener la cogio antes de que cayera, dejando a una Bra tirada en el suelo.

Trunks Pan y Bra llegaron al otro lado de la acera y vieron que goten tenia una chica en brazos y trunks dijo

Goten amigo quien es esa chica? Que le sucede?

No lo se pero esta desmayada mejor hay que llevarla a la casa mas cerca para poder auxiliarla- dijo goten muy preocupado- sino me equivoco esa es tu casa no trunks?

Si goten vamos hay que apurarnos…

Y asi todos se fueron a capsule corp donde se encontraban bulma milk y videl en una reunion de chicas. Minutos después sono el timbre y abrio Milk, primero entro trunks y bra y luego pan al lado de goten que tenia a la chica en brazos.

Goten! Jovencito! Quien es esa chica?- dijo milk muy molesta sin darse cuenta de la situación

Mama ahora no es momento!- dijo Goten muy alterado

Waaaaaaa! Mi hijo se a convertido en un rebelde

Trunks pan y bra miraban a la familia un una gota en la cabeza ( similar a esta n.nU)

Trunks pero que a sucedido? Quien es esa jovencita?- dijo bulma

Se desmayo en la calle y estaba sola y decidimos traerla.. ni modo que la dejemos tirada no??- hablo trunks

Claro hijo hicieron bien voy a revisarla a ver que le pasa.

Y asi la reviso durante un buen momento hasta que dijo:

No se preocupen solo es un desmayo de cansancio y que no ha comido bn

Todos se tranquilisaron y goten se acerco y se quedo con ella.

Videl y milk se fueron a sus casas,…

**Dos horas Después…**

Goten seguia al lado de la chica mirandola y Bra lo miraba a el con un poco de celos ya que desde que encontro a la misteriosa chica nisikiera se habia molestado en mirarla. Después de unos momentos la joven desmayada empeo a abrir lentamente los ojos y el primer rostro que encontro fue el de goten.. ella de miro muy asustada, goten se dio cuenta de esto

No te preocupes no te voy a hacer , es que te desmayaste en la calle.. y yo te traje aqui para poder ver que tenias..- dijo goten con una mirada y sonrisa muy dulce, Esto tranquilizo a la joven..- cual es tu nombre.

Mi nombre es Ren..- decia mientras se levantaba de la cama. Goten que muy sorprendido al ver la belleza de la chica e inmediatamente se puso muy pero muy rojo. Luego de que ren dijo su nombre todos se fueron acercando.

Que bien que ya despertaste! Mi nombre es bulma y esta es mi casa.. mucho gusto- dijo estirando su mano para estrecharla con la de la chica

Mi nombre es ren.. y el gusto es mio señora..- dijo mientras estrechaba la mano con bulma

Ay! No me digas señora me haces sentir mas vieja y te presento a mis hijos: Trukns y bra.. y a una amiga de la familia: pan..

Hola.. gusto en conocerlos- dijo ren un poco debil

Hola- dijeron al mismo tiempo trunks y pan

Hmp- dijo bra y se fue del lugar ( en ese momento hizo una expresión parecida a la de su padre)

Es-Este bueno..- dijo avergonzado goten- y dinos porque estabas sola a esas horas de la noche y porque te desmayaste?

Yo.. no lo se… cuando me di cuenta ya estaba caminando y de pronto me senti muy debil y me desmaye..- hablo ren

Mmmm.. eso es muy extraño.. y dime de donde vienes? Donde vives?- pregunto Pan

Pues definitivamente no vivo en esta ciudad.. pero no es toy muy segura.. la verdad no recuerdo mucho.. solo que estaba en mi casa con mis padres y tuve mucho sueño decidi tomar una siesta y luego estaba camienado por la ciudad con este vestido y con los zapatos en la mano..-dijo ren

Bueno.. no importa, seguro iras haciendo memoria, pero ahora sera mejor que descanses ademas ya es muy tarde asi que todo a dormir- hablo bulma

Y asi pan y goten se fueron a sus casas… Sin embargo el chico de cabellos azabaches no podia dejar de pensar en Ren… tenia que verla otra vez asi que al dia siguiente iria para poder saber mas sobre ella..


End file.
